


if you held yourself up to the light

by streetspirit



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetspirit/pseuds/streetspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole and Waverly still haven't had a real first date, so Nicole decides it's about time they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you held yourself up to the light

**Author's Note:**

> so I thought these two deserved a first date and this happened
> 
> no divergence from canon, just some cute wayhaught!

“Where are you taking me?”

“Hold on, Waves, it’s a surprise.”

Waverly giggled, feeling the light touch of Nicole’s fingers around her waist as the officer moved her towards the unknown location. Nicole was still wearing her uniform from earlier in the day as she’d rushed from work to pick up Waverly in her car, and she had tied a makeshift blindfold around the other girl’s eyes to up the surprise factor.

Waverly heard the sound of leaves crunching beneath her feet, newly fallen from the recent shift into autumn. From the amount of time Nicole had taken to drive there, Waverly assumed they were a few minutes out of town - and near the woods. The late hours tied in with the unpopulated area would make most people uncomfortable, but to Waverly it felt calming and peaceful. Plus it helped to have a cute cop by her side to protect her in case things did take a bad turn.

A few feet further, Nicole slowed down and brought the two of them to a stop. She untied Waverly’s blindfold and stepped back, smiling at her. “Here we are.”

They were in a little clearing of the woods with lights hung up in the surrounding trees, illuminating the area. A table for two stood before them, and a lantern sat in the center of it. Waverly’s eyes lit up when she saw the sight, and she spotted her sister also standing near the arrangement.

“Wynonna, what are you doing here?” Waverly asked as she approached the other Earp sister.

Nicole joined the group closer to the table. “I needed her help setting this up while I was at work. My break was kind of short, so luckily Wynonna came to the rescue.”

“No problem for my sister and her girlfriend. You two have fun.” Wynonna grinned and patted both their shoulders before heading off.

 _Girlfriend_. The word was still so new to Waverly, but she felt almost elated to hear people call Nicole her girlfriend. That was what they were after all; Waverly believed they were more than qualified for the term.

So, Waverly turned to face her _girlfriend_. “Nicole, what is all this for? I love it, but I’ve got to ask.”

Nicole took her hand and pulled out a seat for her at the table. “Well, we’ve been doing...this for a while, but we haven’t actually had an official date. I thought I’d make our first one special.”

“Wow, when Champ and I first went out he just took me to Shorty’s. While we were still in high school,” Waverly said, sitting down. “Not that I should even compare you to him - or bring him up at all.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nicole reassured. She went over to one of the trees and picked up a basket placed against it. “Can’t be a dinner date without food!”

“This is so sweet, Nicole. I don’t think I’ve ever been pampered like this before. Actually, I know I haven’t.”

“Well now you have,” the other girl said, giving Waverly a peck on the cheek before setting out the food on the table.

Waverly watched Nicole fondly as she took out some containers of mac and cheese and mashed potatoes, along with a wine bottle. The officer’s braid was beginning to come undone, a few of the strands coming down to fall around her face. It was rather common for her hair to look such a way, but Waverly thought she looked especially beautiful that night, with the yellow-tinted lights shining upon her.

“I know it’s not exactly romantic, but-” Nicole stopped when she noticed Waverly’s gaze. “What’s wrong, Waves?

The concern in Nicole’s voice caused Waverly to laugh slightly, and she placed a hand on Nicole’s cheek. “Nothing. I just think you look really pretty.”

Nicole blushed and returned the admiring look. “You’re one to talk.”

After a moment of communicating with nothing but their eyes, Waverly closed the distance between them. The kiss was tender and soft, deepened by Nicole as she leaned in further. Waverly hummed happily in response and the two continued until she pulled back slightly.

“What about the food? It must’ve taken you a while to get that put together.” Waverly glanced over at what Nicole had been laying out.

Nicole’s gaze was practically locked on Waverly’s lips as she smirked. “That can wait.”

With the crickets chirping, leaves blowing in the wind, and Nicole placing kisses down her neck, Waverly couldn't think of a better first date.

And when they did eventually get around to eating, the food was fantastic.


End file.
